Mistakes and how to fix them
by Rose-Aki
Summary: A kiss might bring a former couple back together and maybe even make two other people finally admit their feelings for each other. Bade and Tandre


A/N: I got the idea for this story after watching the video with the Jandre kiss. Even thought Andre and Jade kiss it's a Bade and Tandre story. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The break up between Jade and Beck didn't only affect them but their group of friends as well. While the former couple still talked to each other when it was absolutely necessary they normally tried to avoid each other. Even months after their break up the hurt was still fresh in both of their minds. That was the reason Beck spent more time with Tori, while Jade was helping Andre with his songs. It wasn't until Sikowitz gave the four a school project that they were forced to spend time together. All of them agreed that they would meet at Tori's house and would try to get the project done as fast as they could. After a while Tori suggested that she could fetch a few properties from upstairs, so they could get better into the scene Sikowitz had given them.

"That's a good idea. I'll help you carry all the stuff." Beck smiled at her.

"Of course you would." Jade rolled her eyes at him, before he and Tori left the room.

The weeks after her break up with Beck Jade had spent a lot of her time working with Andre on songs and she had often felt his eyes on her. Now that they were alone and waiting for Tori and Beck to come back Andre kept doing that even more. When she caught Andre looking at her for the hundreds time that day she finally had enough.

"What?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Seriously, why do you keep looking at me?" Her voice was demanding and Andre knew it was no point in trying to hide anything from her. Jade wouldn't drop it and after he had spent so much time with her the last few weeks he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer.

"Look, don't get angry at me, I didn't mean to really." He nervously stood up and began pacing through the living room in a nervous manner. If he was already confessing, he wanted to get everything off his chest. "When you and Cat came to Hollywood Arts we all became friends, but I developed feelings beyond that for you. Soon I realized that Beck was falling for you as well and then after you rejected him countless times you gave him a chance and you two became a couple. You and Beck were so happy together and you clearly loved each other, so I stayed quiet."

"Beck never loved me." Jade interrupted him and despite that her voice sounded harsh Andre could see sadness in her eyes.

"Believe me he did. Half a year ago we wrote that song together and...well you remember that song I sang with Tori? 365 days?" When Jade nodded he continued and saw her eyes widen at his next words. "I wrote it for you, because I fell in love with you and this time it was more than a crush, but you were with Beck so I didn't do anything about my feelings except singing that song for you."

Jade had been sitting quietly on Tori's couch since he started talking, but now she stood up and Andre started talking again, thinking that she would get angry at him for telling her all that.

"I know I shouldn't feel that way, but now that you and Beck broke up and we spent so much time together the last few weeks, these feelings came back and I'm getting all wonky and I don't know what to do. You're just so beautiful and your voice is so amazing. Believe me I never meant for any of this to happen and I-" That was the moment Jade closed the gap between their lips and kissed him.

Jade didn't know why, but after Andre said all these things she just had to try if a relationship between them would work. She finally wanted to get over Beck and Andre was a good friend who seemed genuinely interested in her. To her disappointment the kiss didn't feel like any of those she had shared with Beck, it lacked the passion and love she was used to in Beck's kisses. Andre was a great guy, but with her lingering feelings for her ex-boyfriend it wasn't fair to give him hope that there could be more than friendship between them. She was about to pull away when she heard a gasp close to them and things falling to the ground. Both broke their kiss to see that Tori and Beck had returned from whatever they had fetched from upstairs.

"Why are you kissing my girl?" Beck's voice sounded furious and anger was clearly visible on his face, which was a rare sight.

Jade frowned at him, before anger overtook her. Beck had no right to call either of them out on the kiss, he had lost that right when he closed that door in her face months ago. Who did he think he was?

"Ex-girlfriend, Beck. I'm your ex-girlfriend. I can kiss whoever I want and if I remember correctly you were the one who tried to kiss someone else first, right Tori?" Now she raised a challenging eyebrow at Tori, who looked shocked.

"You know about that?" The brunette paled.

"You kissed Beck?" Andre looked at her as well now, a hurt look in his eyes.

"What does it matter? We didn't really kiss, but you kissed Andre." Beck quickly overcame his shock about Jade knowing about his almost kiss with Tori.

"What matters is that you would have kissed her if she didn't stop you."

"At least I didn't kiss your best friend." Beck countered.

"Yes, you tried to kiss my rival which makes it worse." Jade felt her fists clench in anger and hurt. Here they were again, screaming at each other. Now she was the one that was tired of fighting. This had gone far enough, she had to get out of here. For her next words she turned to Andre. "Come on Andre, take me to get some food."

The musician gave Tori one last look, before he went to the door and held it open for Jade. Normally Jade wasn't fond of guys doing that for her, but right now it held a deeper meaning considering the situation and the door that had already played a huge role in her life months ago.

"See that is what people who love you do, hold the door open for you instead of shutting it in your face and ending a three year relationship with it." With that Jade went through the door followed by Andre, leaving a shocked Beck and Tori in their wake.

After a brief conversation where they wanted to eat Jade and Andre fell silent, only the sounds of him driving the car along the highway could be heard. Both of them were in deep thoughts about the situation at Tori's house just minutes ago. When they sat down on one of the tables at Nozu Jade knew it was her time to be completely honest with Andre, he deserved that much.

"I'm sorry Andre, but I only see you as a good friend." Jade finally spoke up, her voice unusual soft. Andre was a great guy, just not the one for her.

"Seeing how few people you consider your friends that's a huge compliment coming from you." Andre smiled slightly.

"True. You better consider yourself lucky." Jade smirked at him, before her expression changed to a concerned one. "What do you think about Vega and Beck's almost kiss?"

"I don't know. It felt awful to hear it."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Vega was the one who stopped Beck and she did it because she felt bad about kissing my ex because of me." Jade felt the need to point that out for Andre's sake, before her words got harsh again. "Thought she is guilty for constantly flirting with him and being all over him."

"How did you even find out about their almost kiss?" That was something that had bothered Andre since they had left Tori's.

"Cat talked to Vega over video chat and left the camera on, so I saw and heard everything when Beck came to Vega's house." At her pained expression Andre took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "It caused me a lot of pain and not the good kind. Seriously, it felt like someone stabbed me with one of my scissors. You know I love these things, but not when it feels like they are shredding my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, so stop it. I hate when people do that." Despite her words her eyes lost a little bit of sadness.

"If it's any comfort to you, Tori and I won't ever get together."

"And a few minutes ago you were so in love with me and now you're all over Vega again. Seriously dude?" Jade rolled her eyes at Andre's panicked expression that followed her words.

"Look,don't get me wrong." Jade smirked slightly at Andre's nervousness, she wasn't really angry at him, but watching him fidget was fun. "One part of me will always have feelings for you because you were my first real crush, but I think after our kiss it's obvious that we won't work as a couple."

"True. So why won't princess perfect and you get together?"

"She sees me as her best friend, nothing more." Andre sighed.

"That's a beginning. Beck and I were friends before we dated...and broke up of course. You know what, maybe we aren't the best example, so never mind."

"Well you tried your best to cheer me up." Andre smiled.

"Yeah I'm not used to being this nice, so expect me to be extra mean for the next few weeks to make up for it." Jade smirked at him. It felt good to talk to Andre and they were in the same situation, disappointed by the people they loved most.

While Jade and Andre were getting everything off their chests, back at the Vega household two other people were still overwhelmed with what had happened a few minutes ago. After Jade and Andre left Beck hadn't said a word and just sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Tori still stood at the end of the stairs, not knowing how she should handle the situation.

"I screwed up. Badly." Beck finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"No you didn't. You just made a few mistakes, we all do." Tori tried to reassure him and sat down next to him.

"That wasn't just a mistake." Beck stood up pacing through the living room. He was angry, but not at Jade or Andre, but more at himself for letting all this happen. "I let the best thing that ever happened to me walk out that door. I should have fought for our relationship when I had the chance to."

"You still can, it's not too late." Tori said softly and she really hoped it wasn't, not for Beck and Jade and not for her and Andre.

"Didn't you see them kiss? It wasn't a stage kiss. I know how a stage kiss from Jade looks like and this wasn't one. Jade lets very few people close to her and I know she considers Andre a good friend and that's more than she can say about most people. What if she developed feelings for him?"

"You still love her." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Of course I do. Three years of loving someone doesn't go away just like that." Beck sighed and sat back down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. "For three years I was able to kiss her, hold her and love her and now she doesn't even speak to me more than she has to. I gave up on us because of what other people thought about us, I let her leave. It's my fault and now I lost her."

"I still think you can fight for her. You love her. Jade and I might not be the best of friends but I'm sure she still loves you and if not make her fall in love with you again. You two are the only couple I know that made it through three years of dating and still seemed so much in love with each other."

"You really think so?"

"I really do. If someone is meant to be it's you two."

"Thanks Tori." Beck smiled slightly, before it turned to a concerned expression. "What about you and Andre?"

"I thought there could be something romantic between me and Andre, but then he fell in love with Jade again." Tori didn't realize what she just said before it was already too late.

"What do you mean with 'he fell in love with her again'?"

Tori sighed exhausted. She just should have stopped talking when she had the chance to, now Beck looked furious again and she knew he would ask her until she told him. There was no way she could hide the truth from him.

"You remember when Jade and Andre wrote that song together?" When Beck nodded she continued. "He fell in love with her back then and he even wrote her a song. 365 Days was for her. It was the most romantic thing I ever heard, but he didn't write it for me but for Jade."

"How do you think I feel? My best friend wrote a song for my girlfriend about how much he loves her and today I find them kissing and I can't do anything about it because I messed up my relationship with the only girl I love."

"You know I screwed up too. I felt like Andre and I were getting closer, but then you and Jade broke up and I still had this tiny crush on you. We spent more time together and I saw Andre less and now that he knows we almost kissed he surely doesn't want to give us a chance as a couple." Tori said, her voice laced with sadness.

"I don't think so. Despite that I feel like punching Andre right now, I know my best friend and he wouldn't give up on you just like that."

"Let's hope you're right."

Jade arriving with Andre the next day at school did nothing to reassure Beck that he still had a chance to get Jade back, but he had to try. Beck had to recall all his acting skills to maintain his laid-back demeanor when he approached Jade and Andre who were talking by her locker.

"Can we talk?" When she looked skeptically at him, he showed her the coffee in his hand. "You get a coffee, black with two sugars."

Jade rolled her eyes, of course would Beck know that she hadn't had her coffee yet and she was almost addicted to her morning coffee, but she wouldn't make it so easy.

"Fine then talk." She said and pulled the coffee out of his hands.

"In private I mean." Beck glanced at Andre and then around where the other students were already starting to pay attention to the former couple.

"Of course, you wouldn't want people talking about us again. If you're still caring so much about what people think of us then we don't have anything to speak about." For her next words she turned back to the guy next to her. "Come on Andre I think this coffee isn't good enough, let's get me a new one." With that she shoved the coffee back into Beck's hands and was about to leave when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't go. If you want to talk here we can do that. Please." Beck was determined to not mess this up again. He wouldn't let what other people thought intervene with his and Jade's relationship ever again. He loved her and if she wanted him to, he would tell her that in front of all these people.

Jade considered Beck's words for a few seconds and looked at his hopeful expression. It seemed he was serious about not caring what other people thought about her and him, so she would give him a chance.

Andre had followed the exchange between the former couple, just like everyone else in the hall did by now, when he saw Tori standing in front of her locker. He felt a few different emotions when he looked at her, but her sad smile that was directed at him let him move almost automatically towards her.

"So Beck is really about to apologize to Jade. That's good isn't it?" Tori spoke up when Andre reached her.

"Do you really think so? I mean if Jade and him get back together you won't have a chance with him." Andre couldn't help but point that out with a tone of bitterness. After he had heard about the almost kiss between Beck and Tori he was sure she still held feelings for Hollywood Arts' best actor.

"Look Andre, I made a mistake. Even thought I knew there was something romantic developing between us I couldn't let go of my crush on Beck and that was wrong. I shouldn't have stopped spending time with you and I shouldn't have flirted with Beck, but I promise you that my feelings for Beck aren't as strong as my feelings for you. Beck will always be the one I had a crush on, but I want to move on from that. With you." She said the last part softly and she looked deep into Andre's eyes, trying to show him that she really meant what she said.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes, I want to give us a chance as a couple, but do you want that too?" If Tori was honest with herself she was afraid of Andre's answer. Despite that she had told Beck that Jade still loved him and she really believed that she was afraid that Andre had still strong feelings for Jade.

"Do you have time on Saturday? I have this new song I could need help with. We could eat at Nozu afterwards, my treat."

"Like a date?" Tori asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah." Andre smiled gently at her.

"I would love to spend my Saturday with you." Tori mirrored his smile. It seemed things were looking up for them, if only Beck and Jade would get back together now.

The couple in question still stood by Jade's locker with Beck still nervously waiting for Jade to say something.

"Alright talk, but if I'm not liking what you say I'm out of here."

"I'm really sorry you had to see me almost kissing Tori." The crowd around them gasped at that, but Beck didn't pay them any mind, all that mattered was the beautiful girl in front of him who he loved with all his heart. "I know that's not something you can forgive me easily and I don't expect you to. All I'm hoping for is for you to give us a second chance whenever you're ready to. I cared too much what others thought about us and I gave up when I should have fought for our relationship."

"You're right about that. Breaking up is the easy way out and I thought you were better than that." Jade's voice was harsh, but Beck could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I was an idiot, I'll admit that." Beck ran his hand through his hair nervously. It didn't seem like Tori was right, Jade clearly wasn't in love with him any more but he wanted her at least to know that he never stopped loving her. "I made a lot of mistakes, I should have told you more often that I love and that you're the only one I want." He saw Jade's eyes soften the slightest bit and gently took a hold of her hand. "I still love you Jade West and I hope you give this fool a second chance to prove that to you."

The other students around them hold their breath while Tori and Andre, who stood rather close now with small smiles on their faces, were hoping the best for their friends when finally Jade spoke up.

"This is the sappiest thing you ever said to me." At her words Beck's face fell, this didn't sound like the happy ending he had hoped for, but then Jade continued. "You're an idiot and you have to buy a lot of coffees and scissors for me to forgive you, but I still love you too."

Beck felt like his heart was finally complete again. Ever since he broke up with Jade there was something missing and now he finally felt happy again for the first time in so long. Not caring that Jade would probably complain about it later he picked her up from the ground and spun her around.

"Beck, put me down you idiot." Despite her words she didn't sound harsh and her smile betrayed her.

Two close friends of the couple smiled at the scene in front of them.

"I'm glad they're back together. Their love for each other is something that never changed." Tori said.

"Maybe some changes are good too, don't you think?" Andre asked the girl next to him, while entwining their hands.

"Definitely." Tori smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

Life at Hollywood Arts was not easy, but easy is boring after all.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
